


Apel, Jeruk, Semangka...?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabbletober, Gen, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Oleh-oleh menjenguk yang paling pas di musim panas tentunya buah semangka! Semoga cepat sembuh, Kita-kun!”(Untuk Drabbletober Day 4: Hospital Visit)





	Apel, Jeruk, Semangka...?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! masih punyanya Furudate Haruichi-sensei.

Kita Shinsuke menatap jemu pemandangan di hadapannya.

 

“Tuh ‘kan, apa kubilang! Harusnya kita beli apel, bukan jeruk—“

 

“Atsumu cerewet. Yang ngusulin beli jeruk juga kamu ‘kan?”

 

“Oi, saudara kembar yang di sana. Kalau mau pamer rasa sayang jangan di sini, dong, kita dilihatin pembesuk lain ini.”

 

 “Suna, keluarin lakban yang tadi kubeli. Mau kupakai ngelakban mulutnya Tsumu.”

 

“Tunggu sebentar, tadi kutaruh mana ya…”

 

“GAK GITU JUGA KALI—“

 

Kita Shinsuke menghela napas panjang. Suasana seketika menjadi hening.

 

Atsumu dibanjiri keringat dingin, tubuhnya gemetaran dari kepala sampai kaki. Osamu mundur teratur, tak sadar bersembunyi beberapa langkah di belakang Suna saat mendengar helaan napas barusan. Yang dijadikan tameng sendiri komat-kamit tanpa suara, merapal sutra dan meminta perlindungan dari entitas apapun—dewa, dewi, arwah leluhur, nenek moyangnya, siapapun itu—agar hal terburuk yang sudah terbayang di pikirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

 

Empat menit berlalu tanpa ada suara.

 

Merasa (dan yakin) adik-adik kelas yang datang membesuknya ini tidak akan berbuat gaduh lagi, Shinsuke akhirnya angkat bicara. “Katanya Pelatih dan yang lain juga mau datang…?”

 

Suna batuk-batuk. “Mereka nyuruh kita bertiga datang duluan. Katanya sih, mau beli sesuatu yang lain, tapi enggak ngasih tau mau beli apa—“

 

Tepat saat Suna selesai bicara, pintu masuk kamar inap tempat Shinsuke dirawat terbuka. Menampakkan  rombongan tim voli putra Inarizaki lain, dengan Ojiro di tengah membawa semangka sebagai buah tangan.

 

“Oleh-oleh menjenguk yang paling pas di musim panas tentunya buah semangka! Semoga cepat sembuh, Kita-kun!”

 

Shinsuke—dan tiga orang lain yang lebih dulu sampai—hanya bisa diam mendengar seruan sang Pelatih  barusan.

 

Tak lama kemudian, ujung bibir Shinsuke melengkung ke atas.

 

Terkena demam saat musim panas tidak begitu membosankan seperti perkiraannya, ternyata.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
